The Chase
by kidababey
Summary: This is the second draft to a short story I wrote. I'm really sorry if the story is sloppy in any way, if the grammar makes no sense, if the tenses change, I was half asleep redrafting this and I was also watching Red Dwarf.. In some parts I was inspired by Dean Koontz, he's a great horror author, I adore his work


Scraping his bony fingers across the cold stone walls, the echo of scratches waded its way down the tunnel ready to stand the hairs on the backs of any living thing in its path. His ghostly pale skin reflected the few dim lights that infrequently lined the ceiling of the tunnel. The faint sound of panting could be heard a mile ahead as his prey attempted to escape his untimely demise. Nobody escaped him, nor will anybody - ever. The tactics in which he caught his targets had been pencilled down to the last detail; such fine planning could never be outmanoeuvred, only vastly underestimated. _Splash_. His victim had fallen face-first into a puddle of waste, how amusing. The thought of it made him chuckle as he slowly walked, keeping at a constant yet calm pace. How he mocked the pathetic attempt of escape. _Cough_,_ cough_,_ cough_. The time was nearing an end, the chase closing in at a stop. Predator and prey closer than ever, time was ticking. The victim's heartbeat now audible, a sharp, toothy smile spread across the hunter's face, or so it felt. Fear was above all his favourite sound. Fear was sexy. Fear gave him ultimate power above those who shook with terror even at the mere thought of his existence. He loved power. Power was sexy.

The tunnel, filled with twists and turns, had now halted to a straight line, causing the victim to become visible as he helplessly scrambled to his feet, scraps of paper crumpled and damp in his hand. The sharp were once his advantage in this chase, or so he thought, however as they halted, each last crumb of hope fell to the ground, ready to be feasted upon by the relentless stalker. He was visible, and every precious second wasted was a second closer to lighting system here proved useless as its lack of proper installation meant visibility was low throughout most of the routes below the ground; the only light in this area spilled from the torch now halfway across the width of the tunnel from where he had fallen. It spewed low light into the darkness in which the predator would soon emerge. Wide-eyed with fear, the prey froze in his place, watching as the predator crept from the darkness and came to a halt. Only the bottom half of him was visible, but visibility was at a low. The predator was dark and mysterious; the prey was unable to see much else in the dim glow. He looked like a shadow born from darkness, almost like a demon, almost like the Grim. Eyes stinging from the waste, he blinked away tears, only to see the predator had moved closer as he opened his eyes.

Fear wrapped itself around him, taking an icy grip of his heart and grappling it hard. He couldn't help but blink as the burning sensation in his eyes strengthened with every extra second he kept his eyes open. _Blink_. Predator was closer; the grip of fear pained the prey causing him to fall to his knees. Instinct told him to run, but with every tick of time, his eyes grew worse, and if he turned to run, the predator would surely catch him. _Blink_. Just metres away, the prey could see the predator almost clearly. Everything seemed wrong, the prey thought the predator was human, but it was just too… different. His pale face reflected the dim torch and appeared to glow. No features resided upon this face, not even a wrinkle; the entire situation took a different turn, however something clicked in the prey's brain; he'd seen this thing before, but where? _Blink_. Clenching the paper, he realised. Holding the dripping, misshapen pieces up, eyes still on the predator, he fiddled with the paper until he found the right piece out the corner of his eye. He dropped the others. _Blink_. He knew it, he knew it all along. A bead of sweat dripped from his temple as he looked up at the predator. Slender Man.


End file.
